The Mark of the Joker
by Simon Psyc
Summary: My story of the Joker. I envision this as a live action thing rather than a comic thing, but this category is the closest I could do. Please R&R. JOKER RULES!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Mark of the Joker  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On a small corner on an inactive street in Gotham city, police lights flashed   
in front of a grimy 7-11. The lights of the sirens and the flickering neon sign   
on the convenience store were not the only lights shining at that moment.   
In the sky was the most familiar, comforting light in Gotham City- the   
Bat Signal.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow swooped in front of the neon 7-11 sign. A shadow in the   
shape of a bat. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, and the automatic   
doors slid open.  
  
Inside, Commisioner Gordon and several lesser officers were gathered   
around the lifeless form of the cashier. Gordon felt a strange presence   
behind him, and guessed what it had to be. He turned, and sure enough,  
there stood Batman, sheilding his eyes with his cape.  
  
"I hate the light," he said in his deep, intimidating voice, "Especially   
florescent light."  
  
"Thanks for coming Batman."  
  
"What do we have here?" Batman looked around Gordon. "Murder. Why'd   
you call me for it?"  
  
"Because we know who did it." Gordon kneeled by the body laying face   
down on the tile and lifted his head. His gaping mouth had a large smile   
drawn on the sides with a black marker.  
  
"Oh brother," Batman sighed. "Any other clues?"  
  
"This was found on the body," Gordon handed Batman a playing card- a seven   
of hearts- in an evidence bag.  
  
"Odd," Batman flipped the card over several times, "You'd expect him to   
leave a joker."  
  
"Joker certainly does have a knack for doing the unexpected," Gordon remarked.  
  
Batman bent and began to further inpect the corpse, but no other clue   
could be found. 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
The next night, a bit earlier than the previous night, the Bat Signal   
appeared in the sky. At the Sixth Street Barber Shop, Gordon and his   
deputies huddled around the body of the barber, which hung on the wall   
by a rope made of multicolored handkerchiefs, a smile drawn on his face   
like the last one. Pinned on his smock was a six of clubs.  
  
The door swung open, and in walked Batman.  
  
"Another one," Batman grunted, "Any clues?"  
  
"Besides, card, the smile and the rope, nothing," Gordon told him.  
  
Batman walked to the corpse and inspected the card. "The cards must have   
some kind of meaning. But what?"  
  
"Any ideas on his next move?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
A deputy spoke up from the back of the shop. "Commisioner! Come look   
at this!" Gordon and Batman hurried across the shop, and the deputy opened   
the hair bin. Among all the brown, black and blonde hair, something   
stood out.  
  
"Green hair," Batman said to himself, picking one from the can.  
  
"The psycho got his hair cut first," Gordon muttered.  
  
"We're definately dealing with the Joker here," Batman pocketed the hair,   
"I'll run some tests on it to make sure it's genuinely his."  
  
"All right, Bat--" Comissioner Gordon turned away from the can to look at   
Batman, but he was gone.  
  
"I hate it when he does that." 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
  
At the corner of Fifth Street and Main, another grinning cadaver attracted   
the Police and Gotham's winged vigalante. Protruding from the victim's   
pocket was a five of spades.  
  
"The tests came back positive," Batman told Gordon, staring at the corpse and   
the playing card, "Joker's our man."  
  
"I had no doubt," Gordon replied, "The trick is catching him."  
  
Batman stooped over and grabbed the card from the body's pocket. "I've   
got it," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A 7-11 and a seven of hearts. The Sixth Street Barber Shop and a six   
of clubs. Fifth Street and a five of spades. He's counting down."  
  
"What's he counting down TO?"  
  
"I don't know. And I hope we won't have to find out. Start looking for   
a store or a club or something that has to do with a four!"  
  
And with that he was gone. 


	4. 

Chapter 4  
  
All through the night and most of the day, the police scoured the city   
looking for possibilities for the Joker's next crime. Batman, however,   
was nowhere to be found. They found nothing. For a while they suspected   
Fourth Street, but something told them he wouldn't go for a numbered street   
twice.  
  
Batman, on the other hand, knew exactly where to go. He told no one else,   
though. He wanted to face of with Joker on his own.  
  
Night enshadowed Gotham, and Joker walked into a tiny tatoo parlor in the   
slums. Few knew it, but the address was 4444 Diamond Street.  
  
"Well well well," Joker said softly, "Who will be my next victim?"  
  
"No one," a deep, familiar voice came from the shadows. Out stepped the  
bane of Joker's existence, the thorn in Joker's side- the one called   
Batman.  
  
"Batman," Joker grinned even more than usual. "It's about time you showed   
up. I was beginning to wonder if that mask was cutting off the circulation   
to your brain." He remained absolutely calm because he knew he had an   
ace in the hole. Behind the hat he held in his hand was a revolver, and   
his finger was on the trigger. 


	5. 

Chapter 5  
  
Joker fired his weapon. Fortunately, Batman had suspected something and  
dived out of the way a split second before the shot.  
  
"Augh!" Joker shouted, casting aside his recently punctured hat, "You   
always ruin all my fun!" He began to shoot carelessly at Batman, who   
managed to dodge each of them. Soon, the firing was replaced by a clicking   
when Joker pulled the trigger. "Damn!" Joker threw away his weapon.  
  
Batman grinned. "Good. Now we can have a real fight. No weapons."   
Batman removed his utility belt and dropped it to the ground. "I'll   
even give you a free punch."  
  
"Very well," Joker popped his knuckles, wound up, and hit Batman square   
in the jaw. A pop was heard, and Batman crashed to the ground.  
  
Joker removed one of his white gloves, and under it, his fingers were   
adorned with a particularly sharp pair of brass knuckles. "Ain't I a   
stinker?"  
  
  
  
Batman awoke, to his surprise still alive. His jaw ached awfully, and   
though he wasn't sure why, so did his thigh.  
  
He rose, with much difficulty. He looked at his pain-filled leg and   
screamed. There was a rip in his pants over one of his thighs, and   
staring back at him was a freshly applied tatoo- the face of the Joker. 


End file.
